


BLAME

by Lucifer_Lover



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Kissing, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Lover/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 and is an alternative beginning for Season 4.Chloe is still reeling over finding out the Lucifer really is the Devil himself. Instead of running off, she decides to go confront Lucifer. She learns more about him in 10 minutes than she has in 5 years.





	BLAME

Tonight, LUX was flooded with people who were there to drink, dance and indulge in desire. The man of the hour, Lucifer himself, despised it all. Normally, he would encourage the carnal desires and take part as the nights’ willing victim.

Ever since the detective saw his devil face, he hasn’t welcomed a single being into his bed, danced with any of his patrons, performed anything other than sad songs or Creep and hasn’t given a true smile in weeks. Those who were there for fun didn’t think anything of it because everyone knew the man running the establishment had his quirks. Yet, employees saw the heartbreak thoroughly ripping their boss to shreds. If this continued, some feared they might never see the man they first knew.

Maze gazed from above the winding staircase watching him drag himself to the piano. She was wondering when Chloe would finally confront the truth and it seemed it might never happen. She felt for Lucifer because despite everything she missed the Decker family too, Trixie most of all. It was worse than losing a friend for the two hellish beings. They lost family, those who overlooked the bad and emphasized the good. Without them, both felt the loss. Lucifer and Maze may not always be on the same page, but they did agree on one thing; emotions suck.

Lucifer began his approach to his saving grace that sat directly in the middle of the floor waiting to be played. The whole room quieted down and the first chords from the piano rung out like a church bell in the dead of night. During that short time, Maze had directed her gaze to the broken man she used to call king. His outfit was even worse for wear than the previous night. He looked even more tired, heartbroken and drunk than the night before, but that wasn’t the biggest difference. The biggest difference was the song; it wasn’t one he had performed before. He continued to play and then it hit her. Maze knew this song was a cry for help, but also a warning to all those willing to stand around and watch his suffering. Maze began to descend the staircase when he caught her gaze. She could see every emotion swirling in those dark eyes and hear the pain shaking his core as he sang the first words.

_Maybe I'm foolish_

_Maybe I'm blind_

_Thinking I can see through this_

_And see what's behind_

_Got no way to prove it_

_So maybe I'm blind_

He continued staring at the keys while the audience became entranced in his voice. Even Maze was too distracted by him to notice that his special woman had just entered the club. Lucifer wasn’t as lucky…he noticed the second the lights graced the golden hair he had been searching for. He sent her a slight smile unaware of if she truly received it before continuing.

_But I'm only human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put your blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

He knew the song wasn’t perfect since he could never classify himself as human. Yet, he felt the song was written perfectly for him. Linda told him that emotions make you human, so maybe he was. Either way, he needed Chloe to understand, so he stared directly at her while he sang the next verse.

_Take a look in the mirror_

_And what do you see_

_Do you see it clearer_

_Or are you deceived_

_In what you believe_

Chloe listened to every single word, she saw his expression and finally, she got a glimpse of the man behind the monster. He continued to watch her reaction to the words he was singing. She sent him a nod confirming that from this point on, she wouldn’t just run away. He returned his focus to the keys. She had to admit, even if he wasn’t the Devil, he was the star of the room. He grabbed everyone’s attention and took control just like he owned to the whole kingdom.

_'Cause I'm only human after all_

_You're only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

Those were the words that hurt her most. She felt guilty for running and blaming him for everything. She wouldn’t let her daughter see him or Maze, she wouldn’t listen to him all those times in the past and worst of all she believed all the negativity about the man the second she saw his face. That is one thing she may never forgive herself for. She knew when he was done they needed to have a serious talk.

_Some people got some real problems_

_Some people out of luck_

_Some people think I can solve them_

_Lord heavens above_

_I'm only human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't ask my opinion_

_Don't ask me to lie_

_Then beg for forgiveness_

_For making you cry_

_Making you cry_

_'Cause I'm only human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put your blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_I'm only human_

_I make mistakes_

_I'm only human_

_That's all it takes_

_To put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_I'm no prophet or Messiah_

_Should go looking somewhere higher_

_I'm only human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_I'm only human_

_I do what I can_

_I'm just a man_

_I do what I can_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

The last chord rung out and the trance broke. All the patrons cheered, clapped and whistled. Everything was drowned out in his haste to get to his detective. Once he reached her, he froze. He feared that reaching out or talking first would frighten her away so he waited patiently for her to take control of the situation. She noticed his hesitation and grabbed his hand.

They both took a deep breath before he felt himself being pulled into a hug. His body remained stiff until he recognized she wasn’t attacking, but offering an olive branch. Once they both pulled back, he led her to the elevator that could take them somewhere private to talk.

Once arriving in the penthouse, he grabbed a bottle of his best whiskey and two glasses. He set them down on the table near the couch and sat next to the detective.

“De—“

“Luc—“

They both looked down and chuckled. He let her continue. “Lucifer, I know that I don’t deserve a second chance, but I wanted to say sorry.” He stops her before she can continue, “Detective, you did what any normal person would’ve done. You saw a monster and ran. I always assumed you’d run when you saw it, but I didn’t expect it to hurt as much as it did.”

With a shattered heart and even more guilt, she looked into his eyes and said, “That’s the thing, I’m not a normal person. I know you, you’re my partner, my best friend, the Devil and someone my daughter truly admires. No matter what you’ve always had my back and those facts didn’t change once I saw your face. Instead, I let fear bury those things and that was my fault. Like you sang, I shouldn’t blame you for all the wrongs because you’re a good man and that’s all that matters.” She felt him wipe the tear sliding down her cheek and that led to her sighing in relief. “Don’t feel guilty about how you reacted. You don’t deserve to be punished for something that’s truly not your fault.” She tries to respond, but he cuts her off.

“To be honest, the only person in my entire life who hasn’t run after seeing the true me besides my siblings was Trixie. She told me that broken things can be beautiful. She really is special, just like her mother. Then when I showed Linda, she wouldn’t talk to me for weeks so I decided no more showing my face to people important to me. You were never meant to see it…not because I was in denial, but because I liked that you treated me like everyone else. I wasn’t “evil” before I even got to meet you. You gave me the same time of day as everyone else close to you, you treated me as a friend and you let me in when times got rough. I knew that took trust and I knew to see my face would change things between us. However, I thought you’d never come back, so I already feel a hundred times better. Seriously, if you ever need anything, I hope you can count on me as I count on you.” He said while giving her a classic Lucifer Morningstar smile. The first real smile in weeks belonged to his favorite person in the world.

“Lucifer, you are innocent, to me at least. You’re right about all of that, you know? I do trust you with my life, my daughter’s life, my problems, and my heart. I let you in when everyone else wasn’t allowed within 20 feet. You have shown me many times that you are all about getting justice for those wronged and you have saved my life probably more times than I know about. You have taken care of my daughter and even helped out when Dan wasn’t around for her. Please don’t let my idiotic response change what we have. I know I haven’t always told you, but I need you in my life. All of us do…you matter to a lot of people. You’re not a monster and you never will be. I don’t blame you for the evil in the world and the others don’t either. Please, continue being my partner and let's take this one day at a time. Most importantly, I love you Lucifer Morningstar.”

“God, what did I ever do to deserve someone as special and amazing as you Detective? I can’t say that I believe everything you just said, but I know you’d never lie to me on purpose. I would love to continue working with you and would love to be in your life as long as you’ll have me because I love you too Chloe.” He leaned in slowly and caressed her cheek. They gaze into each other’s eyes before their lips join in perfect harmony. Everything would end up working out between them…it just takes time.

Beyond the penthouse walls, an older man watches from the sky with budding happiness that the son he once wronged is beginning to accept love and happiness. He may have made many mistakes, but this is not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and after hearing the song Human by Rag'N'Bone Man I thought this up...sorry if it sucks! I'm still new at this so I'd love to hear what y'all think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
